


Winter Is Cold Here, Doll

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Xover Xmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: It's Christmas on the war front and Bucky is missing Hermione as he watches Peggy & Steve dance.





	Winter Is Cold Here, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This holiday one-shot occurs concurrently with the last Christmas mentioned in "Signed, Your Sweetheart."

Bucky licked his lips and took another swig of his beer. He smiled to himself and watched his best friend sway back and forth on the makeshift dance floor. It was Christmas and the Tactical Team (with the technically-not-there Agent Carter) were camped out in an abandoned mansion here in France. He and Dum Dum had pushed all the furniture to the walls and Monty had sat at the piano. He claimed he only knew a few songs but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting Agent Carter and Steve to dance.

They'd both been adamant that they weren't going to, that they were planning on dancing when the war was over but Bucky cajoled them into it saying, "Make every day count." Steve had noticed the wistful look in his eyes and Bucky had just smiled and thought about how much he missed his wife.

He sat in the corner with a small notebook and pen. He'd written the greeting and first line—

_My Best Girl Hermione,  
Merry Christmas to you too._

—but he kept getting distracted. Dum Dum was whooping and catcalling as Carter and Steve swayed on the floor and Jacques and Gabe were singing off-key with Monty's playing. Only Jim was missing. Bucky wondered where he was but focused again on the letter he was trying to pen to Hermione.

They'd got their orders and Agent Carter was to head back to London and they were to head to the Austrian Alps. Intel had said that Zola wasn't with the Red Skull and Phillips thought that capturing the little mad scientist was the best plan in order to learn where the remaining HYDRA bases were and what they could of the Red Skull's future plans. It sounded like a trap to Bucky. It sounded like a horrible plan and every time he thought about it his skin broke out into goosebumps and his breath got stuck in his chest. Or outside his chest, he couldn't tell. All he knew was the thought of going anywhere near Zola made him unable to breathe. And the thought of _Steve_ being anywhere near him scared him even worse.

He couldn't tell Hermione any of this, of course. So he referenced her last letter, about how Becca had saved a little boy and wrote about that. He shivered as he wrote and added a mention about the weather, because what else could he say? He looked up to see that Jim was just coming into the room, knocking snow off his boots and holding something low in his hands. It looked green, which seemed unusual for the time of year until he recognized what it was. Mistletoe.

Bucky tucked his pen and notebook into his jacket pocket and stood up. He was definitely into the idea of hanging that up somewhere and herding Steve and Carter under it. He'd finish his letter to Hermione later tonight and send it with Carter to mail when they parted ways in the morning.


End file.
